May the Sun Shine Forever
by loveology
Summary: [ONESHOT GW&DM] “The sun’s still shining Virginia Weasley… everything’s normal in this world”


A/N: I finished my first story! I worked really hard on this and I hope that you enjoy it! Please leave a review and comment or suggest something!

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling as you all know, the characters hers…lucky her! I guess you could say the plots mine...who knows…

Thank You: Thanks so much to **Noto Mamiko **and **Gnat10886 **editing this for me. I am **Noto** Mamiko's** beta but she was kind enough to edit mine too.**** Gnat10886 had no reason to edit for me but her being the nice person she is agreed to help me. Thanks so much to them!::claps::**

Now all the story!

****

**May the Sun Shine Forever**

The day had come… it would have sooner or later. Later would have been better for her really; but it was now, all of it was happening now and she couldn't do a thing to stop it. Draco Malfoy; the man she loved, the man she couldn't stand to live without, was going to receive the Dark Mark, the mark of a death eater. He'd be leaving today. A day never to be forgotten…

 She stood next to the Hogwarts Express; her red hair pulled behind her in a sloppy braid. She watched him as he loaded his heavy luggage onto the train, the wind blowing his hair so that it cascaded over his eyes in a disorderly yet neat way. His mouth was set in a grim line and his eyes were cold, silver gems piercing in contrast to his pale face. When he had finished loading his trunks he turned to face her. His eyes seemed to soften and his mouth turned into a shadow of a smile. As he walked over she could feel her hands clamming with every step he took, butterflies dancing uncomfortably in her stomach. He was the only one that could do this to her…

_How can I feel this way around you?_

_I love you dearly_

_Want to be around you_

_Need to be…_

He stood in front of her, but she kept her head down, trying to avoid looking at him. She knew once she did she would start crying and she promised herself she wouldn't cry. She couldn't sob; so would seem weak… She would stay strong, strong for him. 

_How is it that I can't seem to talk around you…?_

_Why can't I express myself?_

_Let you understand how I feel_

_Care for you_

_Love you…_

 She tried talking, stumbling with her words, trying to get her feelings out. Nothing came out so she gave up and fell silent once more. He lifted her chin gently and she made the mistake of looking at him.  She suddenly felt the tears streaming down her face; she had no power to stop them. He held her as she sobbed uncontrollably into his chest. She cried out all the tears she had held; had longed to shed. He whispered comforting words as she held onto him; he was her anchor, the only thing left to hold on to. They stayed molded together until her cries subsided; he then whispered softly _"I love you." A feeling of content sped through her, like one she had never felt before, never had the chance to. She was overjoyed to hear this, to know he cared for her just as much as she did for him. She tried to tell him she loved him, but the 'what ifs' drifted into her mind. What if this was a joke? What if he never comes back…? What if he was __killed? What if he didn't really love her…? She hoped he wasn't lying, but how would she know, could she really trust this sly snake…? So many questions… no answers…_

_This battle I cannot win_

_My heart telling me to surrender_

_My brain afraid of the consequences_

            She wanted to tell him she loved him, wanted him…_needed him. To tell him she wanted to be with him forever, to always have him protect her. Her brain formed these words but her mouth refused to say them. He watched her patiently the look in his eyes pleading with her to say something, anything… No, she wouldn't…couldn't…_

Make a choice

Now or never

_What is making me feel this way?_

_I want to tell you_

_Let everything bubbled up inside me, out_

_Take the pressure off_

_A decision of mine to make_

_The ending in my power_

How her heart wanted her to tell him the feelings trapped within her, but she would just not accept the fact that he really loved her. He sighed and she could see the pain etched on his face. He leaned in to kiss her, embrace and slowly, as if with some reluctance, he walked away. She wanted to scream, to tell him the feelings that were going to burst out of my heart but she stood there motionless and watched him leave, never knowing the mistake she had made…

A teardrop falls to the ground…

~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**

            There he lay on the ground. He had just refused the Dark Mark, secretly knowing the consequences. Blood covered him, his face ashen. She stood horrified at the scene secretly not wanting to believe, this was a dream, no not a dream a nightmare… She wanted to run over by his side but something was holding her back, not letting her go to him.

_How is it I can't form the words?_

_Why is it I can't speak the words at will?_

_Why is it that you can make me feel this way..?_

_The words lost in the sky_

_Lost, never to be found_

_I'm tearing my life apart_

_Not able to tell you my feelings_

_Can't live this way_

_This lie…  
  
_

            She could see that breathing was hurting him; it was taking his strength and causing him to sputter for air. He was going to die soon. He must have known this for he looked at her with love in his eyes and with not only his voice but with his heart and soul and whispered softly "The sun's still shining Virginia Weasley… everything's normal in this world…why is it that I feel this is the end…? _May the sun shine forever…_"With that he took one last breath and fell silent forever more.

She fell to her knees crying helpless tears. It seemed she was crying so often these days. She laughed a bittersweet hollow laugh. What did crying help? Nothing helped anymore, absolutely nothing. What to enjoy in life now? Absolutely nothing… What was the purpose of her life? _Absolutely nothing…_ She'd fallen,_ never to rise again…_

Made a choice,

Now or never,

**_Never…_**

****

****

A/N: I really hoped you all liked this! It was my first story so it might have not been to good…Please review for me! Thanks all!


End file.
